Picture of Chaos
by ylc513
Summary: When Sam and Dean have a fight and it escalates quickly because of a simple picture, the fight becomes much bigger and trouble ensues Two-shot Sam-5 Dean-9
1. Chapter 1

This is a two-shot written by request for Lia Walker. I hope everyone enjoys!:)

Picture of Chaos:

***

"Shut up Sam!"

"I'm telling dad you said the s-word."

"Your so stupid that's not the S-word."

"Is too."

"Is not stupid."

"Daddy, Dean called me stupid!" Sam shrieked from the boys room.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean growled angrily.

"And he said the s-word!" Sam yelled.

"Boys knock it off!" John barked from the kitchen table of the small motel room the Winchester family had been staying in for the last week.

It was summer. The Winchester family was currently staying in a crappy motel in Blue Stone, Montana. The family had come, so that John could work a case involving missing hikers in a large forest in Blue Stone. John's original instinct had been a wendigo, but after some research that theory was disproven. He had been researching all week and was no closer to an answer than he was seven days ago.

"You're so annoying Sam!"

John cringed as the yelling started up again. He was ready to lose it. It had been raining for seven consecutive days in the town so the boys had been cooped up in the house for a week and the close quarters were starting to grate on everyone's nerves. John was trying his hardest not to ring his boys' necks. He was trying to get more research done, but the boys were making that increasingly difficult by the minute.

"Ha ha, look what I have!" Sam yelled with glee.

"Sammy, give that back to me right now!" Dean growled.

"It's goin in the toilet!"

John could hear Sam giggle as he ran from the room followed closely by Dean who was screaming.

"I'm going to kill you Sam!" Dean yelled with pure venom in his voice.

John knew at that moment things had just escalated to a dangerous level.

"Boys!" John barked as he stacked his research up on the table.

Seconds later Sam came sprinting into the kitchen waving a picture in the air as Dean followed hot on Sam's heels.

John reached out to grab Dean to prevent someone from getting hurt when Dean practically lunged at Sam.

Coupled with Sam's fast pace and the aggressive shove by Dean, Sam went careening out of control into the mirror by the kitchen table before falling backwards. With a sickening crack, Sam's head smacked off the table and the five-year-old fell unconscious to the ground.

"Sammy!" John yelled in shock.

Dean stood motionless with his mouth wide open in shock. His brother was bleeding from various locations and was so still. It frightened Dean to his very core.

Dean moved towards Sam, when his father aggressively shoved him out of the way to get to Sam.

Not expecting the shove Dean slammed into the wall and fell to the floor.

Pain erupted in his left wrist. Dean bit back a cry of pain. He was almost certain his wrist was broken, but right now Sammy was in worse shape. Dean clutched his left arm to his chest and watched as his dad assessed Sam.

"Dean call 911!" John yelled.

Dean got up and ran to the phone as the tears began to spill down his cheeks. His brother still had not moved or responded at all to his father.

"911, Please state your emergency." Dean heard the operator say.

Through the tears Dean choked out, "Please hurry my little brother. He hit his head and fell into a mirror. Please hurry."

"Ok, sweetie, do you have a parent around?"

"My dad," Dean sobbed.

"Put him on the phone sweetheart," the operator said urgently but with kindness in her voice.

Dean handed the phone to his father.

What happened next was a total blur to Dean. His father was speaking to the operator, but Dean could not focus on what was being said. All he could see was that Sam, his Sammy, his little brother was not moving and was still unconscious.

Dean sat next to his brother. With his good arm he grabbed his little brother's hand and squeezed. "Please wake up Sammy." Dean sobbed. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry."

Moments later John was barking at Dean. "Dean go get your brother a blanket now!"

Dean felt his heart shatter as he spotted the look of hatred in his father's eyes. 'I deserve that look,' thought Dean. 'It's my fault...all of my fault.'

Dean brought back the blanket for Sam. His dad harshly ripped it from his hands and laid it over Sam.

Minutes later when the ambulance arrived, chaos ensued. Dean was nudged out of the way as the paramedics worked on stabilizing his injured brother. He felt nauseous as he spotted the worried glances they were exchanging. Dean didn't know what to do. He just wanted his dad and his Sammy. But he had hurt them both. So Dean did the only thing he could do. He sat in the corner of the motel room, clutching his wrist and hoping Sam would be okay.

Moments later one of the paramedics spotted the other young boy. She noticed that he was clutching his wrist and appeared to have pain lines etched into his face. She decided to check the older boy out as well.

"Hey honey. Can I see your wrist?"

Dean looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. He slowly held out his wrist for her. "Is...Sammy...gonna be okay?" Dean asked through the tears.

"We are going to take good care of your brother sweetheart. I promise you. Now what's your name honey?"

"Dean."

The paramedic was certain the older brother's wrist was broken.

"Ok Dean. What did you do to your wrist?" She asked gently.

"I fell into a wall, when I pushed Sammy." Dean whispered.

The paramedic gave Dean a pity-filled gaze. She could practically feel the guilt rolling off of him in waves. "Ok honey. I need you to come with me. I'm almost positive your wrist is broken."

Dean shook his head no. "No, take care of my brother."

"Dean, there are people taking care of your brother. See they are getting ready to put him in the ambulance. Why don't you come with me and you can sit with Sam on the way to the hospital and I will look at your wrist. What do you say?"

Dean complied and followed the paramedic to the ambulance. Dean was seated on a bench and the paramedic began to splint Dean's wrist before giving him something for the pain.

***

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Sam was on the gurney and the paramedics were beginning to take him out to the ambulance.

"Dean!" John yelled.

"Sir, he's already in the ambulance," the one paramedic informed John.

John nodded. Right before he moved to follow the paramedics to the ambulance, John spotted something laying on the floor. It was the photo Sam had been teasing Dean with. John picked it up, almost gagging from the drops of Sam's blood on the back. John felt his heart break when he saw what the photo was. It was a picture of Dean and Mary a week before she had died. The photo was taken at a bring Mommy to school day at Dean's preschool. The photo was Dean's most treasured possession. He understood completely why Dean had become so upset. Sam would never understand how important the picture since he was five and had no memories of his mother, but Dean did. Dean did remember his mom and that picture helped him remember her appearance.

John turned a tear filled gaze to the back of the ambulance where he saw Sam being loaded and to his surprise a paramedic splinting Dean's hand.

"What the hell," John muttered before running out to the ambulance.

"Dean?"

John put the photo in the pocket of his jeans before climbing into the ambulance next to Sam.

Dean never took his gaze off of his unconscious brother.

The paramedic treating Dean informed John instead.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure his wrist is broken. He said he fell when he pushed his brother."

For a moment John was confused, when suddenly the memory of what he had done to his eldest came back to him. He had shoved Dean out of the way and he had broken his son's wrist.

"Oh Dean," John whispered. 'I'm gonna make this up to you son,' John thought to himself.

***

So what do you think? Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

***

An hour later, found John and Dean sitting in the Emergency Room waiting room waiting on word about Sam. Dean had his wrist in a cast with a sling. They had given him pain killers, but John could still tell Dean was in pain.

As John saw Dean wince again, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his oldest and comfort him, but he was too worried about Sam to make his body cooperate with what his heart was telling him to do.

John wanted to speak to Dean about what had happened today. Dean had acted in an irresponsible and intolerable manner, but there was another side. He himself had also acted in an irresponsible manner. His fear for his youngest hurt his oldest.

"How's your wrist?"

Dean attempted to mask the pain in his features. His wrist still hurt, but it at least was feeling a little better since it was casted. He was just glad he broke his left wrist. If he would've broken his right he wouldn't have been able to practice shooting for the eight weeks he has to wear the cast.

"It's fine," Dean mumbled.

John did not believe Dean, but he didn't press Dean to tell him the truth. Instead both Winchesters sat in silence in the waiting room for another hour when finally a middle aged male doctor came through the red emergency room doors and said, "Family of Samuel Winchester."

John and Dean both silently stood and walked over to the doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Lucas.

He pointed to three chairs next to the wall by the Emergency Room doors where the three then sat to talk about the five-year-old Winchester.

"How's Sam doc?" John asked quietly.

"Well, first I want to tell you that he woke up in the exam room and was asking for someone named Dean."

Dean looked up at the doctor in shock. He thought for sure Sam would have hated him for what happened. "Really?" Dean asked hesitantly.

The doctor smiled. "I'm guessing you are Dean."

"Yessir."

"Well Sam was adamant about wanting to see you. We gave him some pain killers because his head is bothering him quite a bit. Sam then slipped back into unconscious. He has not regained consciousness since, but that is nothing to be worried about. His little body has just been through a lot today and rest is what he needs most. Now we performed a CT scan and have determined that Sam has a moderate concussion. We had to put twenty-two stitches in the back of his head to close the wound from where he hit the table. Also, two gashes on his right arm needed stitched. The worst however was in his stomach. He had a three inch gas running down his stomach There were bits of pieces of glass in the wound, so we cleaned it out and then used forty stitches to close it. That is the wound you are going have to be most careful with. With the concussion and the stomach wound Sam is going to need practically round the clock bed rest for at least a week."

Dr. Lucas then gave the two a moment to process everything.

Dr. Lucas noticed the look of guilt etched onto the brother's face. He had heard that the older brother had pushed the younger one. Dr. Lucas had experience with that. He had pushed his younger brother once and his brother had fallen and broken his arm. It had taken almost two months for him to forgive himself.

"Is Sammy going to be okay?"

"He's going to be just fine Mr. Winchester. We would like to keep him overnight for observation, but you can, barring no unforseen complications, take him home tomorrow afternoon."

John smiled. "Thank you doc."

"My pleasure, now Mr. Winchester you need to fill out a bit of paperwork at the front desk. Sam needs to be checked in since he is staying overnight."

John shook Dr. Lucas' hand before walking over to the desk. Dean remained still, unshed tears clouding his vision.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Dr. Lucas leaned his back against the chair he was sitting in next to Dean.

"Dean, can I tell you a story?"

Dean again shrugged his shoulders.

Dr. Lucas took that as a yes. "This one day I was fighting with my little brother Michael. I called him stupid, and he said he was going to go tell on me. I remember I was supposed to go to my friends house later that day and I was so afraid my parents would ground me. So when he started running to tell on me, I sprinted after him. When I caught up to him, I tried to grab him to prevent him from telling my parents but I accidentally pushed him forward instead. As a result, he fell and broke his arm."

Dean turned and looked at Dr. Lucas with curiosity. "Did you feel guilty?" Dean whispered.

"The minute Michael started screaming in pain, I felt guilty from then until weeks later. But you know what Dean? My parents were mad, but I apologized and they forgave me. I also thought my little brother hated me, but it turned out he had never blamed me. I felt guilty for two months until my little brother talked some sense into me."

Dean blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Dean, I know you feel guilty, but as a big brother, I know that no matter what you do, you're little brother will always love you. Dean don't let the guilt eat away at you. Apologize, which I'm sure you already did and then just be there for Sam okay?"

Several more tears rolled down Dean's cheeks. "You promise Sammy doesn't hate me?" Dean asked as his voice cracked.

"I promise kid. He wasn't asking for your dad when he woke up...he was just pleading for us to bring you to him. That doesn't sound like someone who hates you does it?"

"No," Dean whispered before he let out the sob he had been holding in. The doctor wrapped a comforting arm around the nine-year-old.

"I promise it's all going to be okay Dean. Take my big brother wisdom."

John heard the entire conversation. He felt even more guilty and knew he had to have a talk with Dean. When he heard Dean begin to break-down he walked over and gave the doctor a look of thanks for attempting to speak to Dean.

Dr. Lucas excused himself as John crouched down in front of Dean.

John gently lifted Dean's chin up so that Dean was looking at him.

"I'm so sorry dad...I didn't mean to hurt him," Dean sobbed.

John opened his arms out for his son. Dean dived into his father's embrace. John lovingly wrapped his arms around his oldest and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down Dean's back. "I know Dean-o...I know."

John allowed Dean to cry into his shoulder for as long as he needed. Eventually the sobbing subsided and Dean pulled back.

"Are you ready to go see Sammy."

Dean nodded his head as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

***

Dean cautiously walked into the room after John. John sat down in a chair next to Sam's bed. Dean stood at the foot of Sam's bed staring at the bandages covering his baby brother.

"Dean come here son."

Dean slowly moved to his father. John grabbed a chair and pulled it next to his. He patted the seat and Dean sat down.

"Dean, I'm so sorry about your arm son. I had no excuse for shoving you. I panicked when I saw Sammy lying there and I didn't think. I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean noticed the guilt shining in his father's eyes. "Dad it's okay."

"It's not okay Dean. I'm so sorry Dean-o."

"Dad, I understand. Sammy was hurt. I'm fine now, plus chicks dig casts," Dean said with a sly grin.

"Oh no. You're nine and already thinking like that. I'm doomed."

John and Dean both laughed together, before they both began to keep watch over Sam again.

John then pulled the photo out of his pocket. He had managed to wipe Sam's blood off of the back. "Dean..."

Dean turned and saw the picture in is father's hand.

"I thought it was missing...with everything that happened..." Dean whispered as he stared at his most prized possession.

"Dean...I know what this picture means to you. Although you acted in a intolerable manner, I understand why you did it. Next time Dean, just tell me if Sam does something like that. He's five...he doesn't understand."

"I know dad...I just..." Dean began to cry again. "Dad...he said he was going to flush it...he was going to flush mom...I couldn't...I panicked...it's all I have left."

John felt his heart break. He grabbed Dean and clutched him close to his chest as Dean cried once more. "I miss mommy dad..." Dean sobbed.

John felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I know Dean."

Dean pulled back as tears continued to spill. "I just wish Sammy...could have memories...he doesn't understand the picture cause he doesn't remember...but I remember...and all I could think of was get the picture..."

"I know son...I know. That's why you boys are not going to be punished for today. I think everyone has been punished enough."

John then handed the picture to Dean, who grabbed it and clutched it close to his heart.

"Thanks dad." Dean whispered.

Dean stared at his mom smiling up at him from the photo and felt more tears pool in his eyes. 'I'm sorry I hurt Sammy, mom," Dean whispered so quietly John could barely make out what he said.

Seconds later though a moan from the bed brought Dean and John's attention to Sam.

"Sammy?" said Dean hesitantly.

Sam blinked his eyes and looked around before spotting his dad and Dean.

"How do you feel Sammy?" asked John.

"Ok...head hurts...and belly..." Sam whispered.

Sam then turned to Dean who was looking down at the floor. "D'n," Sam whispered.

Dean then looked at his brother. "Sammy...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you I swear...I'm so sorry."

Sam could tell how guilty his brother was. "Dean...my fault...I took your picture of mommy...I'm sorry."

"No Sammy I was mean to you."

"No Dean I was mean to you," Sam whispered. "Dean...I wasn't gonna flush mommy... I swear... I wasn't...I'm sorry Dean."

John felt his heart break as his sons worked everything out.

Dean then leaned down and gave Sam a hug.

"Dean...I'll never joke around with your picture again," Sam whispered.

Dean smiled at Sam before sitting on Sam's bed and laying down next to him much to John's surprise.

Sam leaned into his brother's arm.

"Sammy...I want you to have the picture..." Dean whispered.

"But it's yours."

"Sammy, I remember mommy...I want you to have the picture so you can see mom whenever you want."

Dean then handed the picture to Sam, who took the picture and looked at it.

"Mommy's pretty."

"Yeah she was Sammy. I wish you could've had more time with her."

"Me too."

Dean pulled Sam closer to him and began to tell Sam about the story behind the picture. Sam deserved to know a little bit about his mom.

***

About an hour later, both boys had fallen asleep. John was left watching his children sleep side by side. Hearing Dean and Sam talk about Mary had been hard to hear, but he knew the boys needed to talk about their mother. All John knew though was that he was determined to find the thing that had taken a wonderful mother from his beautiful sons.

***

The next day, Sam had been released on strict instructions to rest for at least a week with little to no movement. John had taken the boys home, where Sam had immediately fallen asleep on the couch.

John was sitting on the couch when he noticed Dean wasn't anywhere to be found.

John slowly stood up and looked around. He spotted Dean sweeping up the glass from the broken mirror.

"Dean, I can do that son."

"I need to do it dad."

"I understand Dean-o."

John then went to search for something in his duffle. He picked it up and brought it over to Dean who had just finished cleaning up the mess.

"Pretty darn good cleaning for having one hand kiddo."

Dean turned to look at his dad. "Thanks," Dean mumbled.

"Hey Dean-o I have something for you."

John then handed an envelope to Dean.

Dean curiously grabbed the envelope and dumped the contents onto the table. Three pictures fell out of the envelope. The first picture was of his mom and dad. The second was of the whole family right before the fire. The last picture was the same picture Dean had given Sam.

Dean looked up at his dad in shock.

John smiled at Dean. "I know you miss her kiddo. I want you to have these."

"Thanks dad," Dean whispered.

Dean uncharacteristically gave his dad a quick hug.

Then from the couch the two could hear Sam yell, "Dean our favorite movie is on."

Dean smiled. "Guess Sammy's awake. Coming Sammy!"

John then watched as Dean ran to the couch to watch the movie with Sam.

John knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
